


【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (10)

by Starker11



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker11/pseuds/Starker11





	【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (10)

最后一刻Tony用残存的一丝理智猛地抽离了Peter的身体。  
白色浑浊的液体一股接一股洒在男孩仍在起伏的腹部，与他自己刚刚射出的液体混合在了一起，从平坦的腹部沿着腰侧缓缓流下。  
Tony喘着粗气脱力般倒在了男孩的身体上。  
他转头看了眼依然浮在男孩手腕上的全息屏，红细胞开始回升……  
从理论上来说，他只是为了防止Peter再次因为骨髓吞噬红细胞造成危险。  
但他已经没办法否认自己对他有点着迷。  
正直善良的心灵，年轻美好的身体与甜美诱人的Omega气息……这个男孩对他有着无法抗拒的吸引力。  
Tony觉察到自已似乎陷入了某种危险的情感之中。  
“Mr. Stark……”身下的男孩从高潮中渐渐平复了喘息。  
“怎么了？”  
“我到底怎么了？”Peter哭过的眼睛依然红红的，不知所措地看着他。“为什么……？”  
Tony他想起男孩一开始对他的拒绝，眼神不由地黯淡下来，沉默了几秒钟，  
今天的一切都发生得太快了，该从哪里开始说起呢……  
“跟我走一趟吧。”  
“什么？”男孩不解地看着他。  
“到我工作室去，你想知道的答案，去我那里，自然会有。”  
“……好吧。”  
Tony撑起手臂，低头看了眼两人一片狼藉的下半身，无奈地说，“你觉得这个鬼地方会有水吗？”  
“这个，我，我带了纸巾……哎！”  
Peter顺着他的目光往下瞄了一眼，被淫蘼的景象刺激得赶紧移开眼神。  
脸上飘起了两朵粉色的云，着急伸手去够他的背包时膝盖却不小心顶到了Tony两腿间的囊袋……  
他这才意识到自己还在Mr. Stark的身下，整张脸都红了。“抱歉……”  
“没事……”Tony从他身上下来，把背包递给他，Peter别开脸接过背包。  
他有点不好意思看到Tony赤裸着的下身，虽然几分钟以前那个大家伙还在他的身体里……  
从书包里拿出一卷纸巾，两个人简单地擦掉了身上黏糊糊的液体。  
穿上裤子，Peter背上包跟着Tony走了出去，看到了他停在围栏外面的车。  
Tony替他打开副驾驶座位的车门，习惯坐在后座的Peter犹豫了一下，还是坐了进去。  
“Mr. Stark……”Tony沉默而专注地开着车，Peter觉得车里安静的有点另人不舒服。  
“嗯？”  
“你是怎么知道我在那里的？是不是战衣里还是有追踪器？”  
“嗯，我说过，我在你的战衣里放了所有的东西。”  
“果然如此！”Petere有点懊恼，他思考了一会，像是下定了什么决心。  
“对了，今天的事，还有那天晚上的事，你放心，我不会和任何人说的。”  
Tony忍不住转头看了他一眼，随即又继续开车。  
Peter猜不透Tony墨镜后的眼神是什么意思，只是直觉自己似乎说错了什么……  
他心里有很多的疑问和不解，也很想知道为什么Tony今天为什么要来找他。  
身上还有临时标记留下的淡淡气息。让他忍不住想要亲近这个Alpha，哪怕只是随意地聊几句话。  
但眼下他似乎并不想说话，于是只好看向窗外继续发呆。  
“你驾照考了吗？”Tony仿佛看透了他的心事，没话找话地问道。  
“什么？”Peter转头看向他，开心地接话，“还没有！不过你知道吗？上个月我在马路上开过一次车了！为了追那个秃鹫，我抢了Flash就是我一个同学的车，开了好几个街区，简直太刺激了，最后车还差点翻了……然后，然后……”  
兴奋地正要说下去，突然他想到那天之后发生的事……一时语塞了……  
Tony嘴角露出不经意的一丝微笑，“那过几天我让Happy帮你预约一下吧，驾照还是重要的。到时我替你准备好车。”  
“唉？真的吗？不用啦，我是说，谢谢！我还没想过要考呢。毕竟我也没有车，不过前几天我碰到一个飞车劫匪，你都不知道他开得有多快，我在追着他跑的时候就想，要是我也有车……”  
车内的气氛不知不觉缓和了起来，Peter像是要把这一个月内蜘蛛侠的所有成绩都向Tony汇报完一样说个不停，Tony一边开车一边耐心地听着，偶尔回应他，直到将车缓缓驶入了他的住宅……


End file.
